I Will Not Surrender
by cmpunkgirlwwe
Summary: Katherine wants to kill the other back werewolf she had named Cassie. Cassie is given a offer by Klaus that she can't refuse, to become a hybrid with no sire bond to him. Elijah wants to help stop Katherine but will he be able to save Cassie before Katherine kills her. ElijahxOC & Klaroline
1. Prologue

**I will not surrender**

This story is set after, 3x22 AU. Caroline has run away with Klaus and his family Elijah has stayed with unlike Rebekah has runaway to Miami and Kol has fled to England. Cassie is a 23-year-old werewolf how activated her curse by mistake. Klaus offers her a deal to help her by making her a Hybrid. No sire bond to Klaus in this story, Cassie is running from Katherine who wants her dead after running from her when Klaus broke the curse. Elijah helps Cassie with her hunger and trains her to control it. They begin to develop feelings for each other. Will Elijah be able to tell her? Or will Katherine kill her before he gets a chance too?

**Prologue - Little Miss Katherine **

**Cassie POV's **

I was walking home through the Bourbon Street, passing drunks. I took no notice of them, I felt like someone was watching following me. I stopped and looked behind me, no one there when turned back around there was a woman in front of me. She had blonde hair, she wore dark skinny jeans, boots and white top with a leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She just stared at me, my heart began to race.

"There you are love." Someone said to her, I turned around and saw a blonde man standing with his hands behind his back.

"Looks like we have a werewolf." He said to me.

My eyes widened, "You're the Hybrid." I said my heartbeat was pounding faster.

"You've heard of my fantastic. Now I have a deal no painful transformation and no sire bond to me." He told me. I nodded yes to him.

"Tomorrow ok. Can I go home now?" I asked him, he kept on smirking at me which was creeping me out.

He nodded, "Of course sweetheart. I'm offering you this because I believe Katerina wants you dead." He said to me.

"You know, is she her?" I asked, I started to panic.

The blonde women spoke up. "Hey it's ok. Klaus has eyes on her. I'm Caroline by the way." She reassured me.

I nodded, "I'm Cassie. Thank you again, I take your offering me this because you want Katherine dead?" I asked them both, they nodded in sink.

"Yes, we do. We speak tomorrow in the mean time go home. See you tomorrow Cassie." Klaus said to me. The women walked past me. They walked off, I finally made it home. I locked the door to my apartment, and got changed and curled up in my bed finally falling asleep.

**Elijah's POV **

"You two have finally returned did you find the girl Katerina has been trailing?" I asked them.

Caroline nodded, "Yes the poor girl she is scared to death her heart raced in fear when Katherine's name was mentioned to her." She said to me flopping down on the leather couch.

"I offered her a deal. I make her a Hybrid using the last of Elena's blood that I have. We find Katerina and get Cassie or myself to bite her." Klaus said to me.

I put my hands into my pockets. "She accepted just like that?" I asked him.

"Just like that."

"Can you blame the poor girl. Katherine has been trailing her since she ran after finding out about the sacrifice." Caroline said to myself and Klaus.

"When does it happen?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Tomorrow we meet her and I make her a Hybrid." He said to me. After much more discussion we all retired to bed. Caroline and Klaus in one wing me in the opposite wing of the house. I was praying hope this girl would be safe until tomorrow, I was also hoping Katerina didn't get her yet.

**Katherine's POV **

I kept a close eye on the originals, I miss my Elijah I couldn't let Cassie become a Hybrid I had to find her and kill her. I walked into my motel room and began planning about ending Cassie.

I could never forgive her for running after finding out about the sacrifice to Klaus to spear my life. She was only 19 then, and scared after I compelled her to activate her werewolf curse.

Tomorrow everything changes, Cassie will be dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**I Will Not Surrender**

**A/N - thank for the follows and favourites on the story means a lot. Sorry took so long to update my laptop is playing up fixed the problem, got the new hard drive for it and its working fine now let's get on with the story. **

**Songs are listed throughout that helped me write the story. **

**Chapter 1 – Blood High**

**Caroline's POV (Ho Hey - The Lumineers)**

I woke up with a smile on my face, Klaus's arm was over my waist. I stretched I tried to move from the bed but he held me in place.

"Morning, Love." He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him. "Morning, Klaus." I whispered back to him.

There was a knock at the door, "Klaus your witch says Katerina is in town!" Jake shouted, Klaus jumped out of bed and got dressed in vampire speed.

"Jake can you have Nikki find the girl please?" he said, I got up out of bed and got dressed.

"Nik, maybe we should have her stay here for a couple of days until we get Katherine." I asked him, with a concerned look. I really felt bad for the girl, Klaus found out that Katherine killed me and made me a vampire.

He looked at me and smiled, "I think it's a great idea love. After her transition I'll have Daniel go and collect her things." He said to me pulling close to him.

"Thank you Nik, I love you." I said to him sweetly giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

"I love you to sweetheart." He whispered to me against my lips before kissing me. We both headed down into the kitchen. Nikki told Klaus were Cassie was, he sent Jake to go a retrieve her and bring her here.

Elijah walked into the Kitchen, "What's going on?" he asked pouring himself some coffee.

"Katherine is in town and Nikki just located Cassie. Jake has gone to collect her." I told him drinking my tea & blood mixture, with honey.

**Cassie's POV (Seven Devils - Florence & the Machine) **

_I was running for my life. I couldn't take this anymore, I need to stop this. "Cassie I will find you, I've already killed you family your next!" Katherine shouted through the woods gloating at me. Damn wish tonight was a full moon, so I could bite her and watch her die. She disappeared, she wasn't in the opening anymore. I turned around her darkened eyes store a hole through me. _

_"Hello Cassie." She looked me up and down. "Bye Cassie." She overpowered me and slammed me into the tree and snapped my neck. I collapsed to the floor dead._

I shot up, gasping for air. Oh great Katherine's in town. I must tell Klaus about Katherine being in town, if he doesn't already know about it. I got up out of bed it was 7:30, I walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower. I dried myself off, pulled on a white lace bra and panties set. A pair of black skinny jeans, with black bicker boots. A white Mickey Mouse t-shirt teamed with a black leather jacket. My hair was loosely curled with a couple of red on one side. I picked up my phone and purse and headed out as I opened the door a Hybrid was standing there.

"You are Cassie?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Klaus has sent me to collect you. Katerina is in town." He told me, I nodded and left with him, of to see the head Hybrid.

We arrived at the house, someone opened the door. He gazed at me for a moment. "Hello there, I'm Elijah." I looked around the room when I saw a man he stunned gaze that is framed by neatly parted, dark hair that tousled just enough in his face to bring out his untimely youth. His dark black suit, with a purple silk shirt he garnished looked like it was tailored specifically for him. _**'Oh my god did I really just check him out.'**_

"Hello, I'm Cassie. It's very nice to meet you Elijah." I said shyly to him, he was making me nervous, blushing slightly. '_**Why is he having this effect on me, I never got nervous around guys. Why is this one?' **_I thought to myself. I looked away from the heated gaze.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Caroline said walking into the room. She hugged me, I hugged her back. She showed me to the living room of the house. I looked back and saw Elijah watching me leave with Caroline. I looked back around and sat next to Caroline on the leather couch.

I looked away from Elijah, "Hey Caroline, ya I'm ok. Tried that's all." I said to her.

"Nightmare?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Just I little wakeup call from Miss Katherine Peirce." I told her, she sighed.

"What did she do?" she asked me.

I sighed, "You know, hi how do u how do you wanna die?" I said to her. She looked at me then looked up as soon as Elijah and Klaus walked in to the living room.

"Katherine playing mind games with you Cassie?" Elijah asked me. I closed my eyes and nodded.

Klaus looked at me, "Don't worry, until we find her and you go through your transition to a Hybrid you can stay here." He told me, Caroline smiled. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay." Caroline said pulling me away. Klaus looked at his brother watching me like a hawk.

"You OK Elijah, you're eyeing up Cassie?" he asked him. Elijah looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said to him.

Caroline set me up on the right side of the house she told me, that her and Klaus where on the opposite wing so that meant Elijah stayed on this side. "Do you like the room?" she asked me.

"It's beautiful Caroline, but my stuff at my motel?" I asked her.

She smiled, "It's already being moved over here, your things will be here within the hour." She said to me.

"Thank you again Caroline. I really am grateful for your help." I said to her.

"I'm just happy there is another girl in the house besides Klaus's witch." She said to me. I smiled at her. She left me alone so I could settle in my room. I walked over to the glass door that led on to a balcony. They had a beautiful garden, the sun shone bright. I glanced at my watch it was 1:30, starting to get hungry. I walked back inside closing the balcony doors and went to walk out of my room when Elijah knocked.

"Elijah." I said with a warm smile to him.

He smiled back at me, "Hello Cassie, your luggage has arrived." He said to me.

"Thank you." I said taking the bag from him. I turned around and put the bag on the bed.

"I see Caroline got you all set up." He said to me, he shut the door as walking in to my room behind me.

I turned back around, "Yeah, she did. She's a nice girl; I hope I get to know her a bit more." I said to him, give him a shy smile.

"How long have you been evading Katerina for?" he asked me, sitting down at the foot of the bed facing me.

I sighed when he asked me that question. "Four years." I said to him, sitting next to him.

"She's been following you for four years?" he asked me, I nodded looking down at the ground. I kept my eye on the ground refusing to meet his gaze.

He stood up from the bed and pulled me up, "Cassie," I looked up and meet his gaze. "I barely now you yet I feel close to you." He said to me, I was lost in his deep brown eyes. They had me lost, "Do you trust me?" he asked me. I nodded at him not saying anything.

"Cassie, it's time." Jake said knocking on the door.

I looked away from Elijah walking other to the door, "Guess it's time for me to become a hybrid." I said to him. He nodded and opened the bedroom door and led me downstairs to Klaus.

Klaus bit his wrist held out his wrist out to me. I glance over at Elijah who nodded at me. I took Klaus wrist and drank his blood, until he pulled his wrist away. "See you on the other side Cassie." Klaus said to me. He snapped my neck and everything went black.

**Elijah's POV (Demons - Imagine Dragons)**

I watched my brother snap Cassie's neck. I cringed and pushed myself of the wall I was leaning on. I walked over to her; I picked her up and placed her on the couch. Klaus left the blood for her to complete the transition.

"Brother, stay with her. I have to go and look for Katerina?" Klaus asked me. I nodded and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. Why was I drawn to her? Nearly an hour lately she woke up with a gasp.

"Elijah?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Cassie you're in transition, you need to complete it." I said to her, handing her the veil of Elena's blood. She downed it and seconds later she covered her mouth and screamed in pain as her teeth finally set in place. Her eyes where golden, I was in awe of her. I have ever seen anything like it; Klaus said that some of the wolf he chanced went through a lot of pain.

But Cassie didn't go through that much, "Cassie, take a deep breath. Focus on my voice Cassie." I said to her, she looked at me and nodded, she took a couple of deep breaths and her eyes were back to normal and her fangs retracted.

"Will I need to drink blood every day?" she asked me quietly.

"Now and again, it's probably best to mix it in the drinks that you have that way you're still getting blood into you system." I said to her, she nodded. She noticed the blood bag on the table.

"You need to drink this now." I said to her, she nodded sitting next to me, "Remember deep breaths to control the hunger." I said to her. I handed her the blood bag and she bit into it, here golden eyes shone. She slowly drank the blood no problem, I took the empty blood bag from her and disposed of it. Caroline walked in just as the blood high kicked in on Cassie. She stood up and ran over and hugged Caroline how hugged her back.

'Blood high' I mouthed to Caroline. She nodded, "Hey, you a hybrid now?" she asked her and Cassie pulled back and nodded.

She smiled, and Caroline took her to the over side of the house to watch a movie and get to know her a bit better. I found myself smiling that Cassie was a free spirit when Katerina wasn't on her mind.

**A/N – next chapter hybrid boot camp. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I will not surrender******

**A/N - Hybrid boot camp. ****All songs in this chapter are listed below, just to let people know I am working on a trailer for this fanfiction I will post the link on tumblr and on here soon. **

**Chapter 2 - Don't Back Down**

******Cassie's POV (Echelon - Jack Trammell****)**

I woke up next to Caroline on the couch. We watched Resident Evil all night long and bonding, she is really becoming a friend. I walked upstairs to my room to grab a quick shower, I dried myself off. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top. I put my converse on because Jake was training me today. I tied my hair up into a ponytail. I walked down stairs to get a drink and something to eat before my training began.

Caroline was in the kitchen, "Here some coffee & it's laced with blood." She said to me kindly.

"Thank you Caroline." I said taking the cup of coffee from her and sitting at the island table. She plated up some pancakes, "OMG Caroline these are amazing." I said eating the _pan-cakey goodness_.

"Thank you, Cassie." She said to me, "Jake training you training you today?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Just for an hour then I'm free for the rest of the day." I said to her.

"Ok, let me know when your training is done and we can go shopping." She said to me.

I nodded, "Ok cool," I took my plate other to the sink, Caroline was doing the dishes. "I'll see you later Caroline." I said walking out on to the porch of the back of the house meeting up with Jake.

"Hey Cassie." He said to me, he ran straight at me. I dodged his attack.

I smiled as he face planted the ground. "You missed _Jake_." I said to him.

He shot up, I looked over to the deck and saw Elijah, Caroline and Klaus was watching with smirks.

"I thought you were supposed to teaching me." I asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, give me your best shot Cassie." He asked me. I looked back at the deck and turned back and punched Jake right in the nose. He tried to sweep my leg but I jumped up and he shot up again he tried a roundhouse kick but I ducked and swept his legs out. He got up one more time and I slammed him down to the ground, by kicking his leg out from under him. My hand was over his heart.

"You're dead." I said looking down at him. I turned to walk away, he saw his opening. He went to pull me back but I wrenched his arm. He was down on one knee I pushed him away.

I ran at full speed and slammed him into the tree and pushed him down on the floor. "Are we done yet Jake?" I asked him. He nodded at me and walked back over to Caroline, Elijah and Klaus.

"That was very impressive, Cassie." Elijah said to me.

I smiled with a faint blush, "Thank you Elijah." I said back to him.

"You kicked ass girl, just like me." Caroline said to me, I nodded along with her.

Klaus looked at Jake then back at me, "You really did a number on him." He said to me.

I glance back, "Oh yeah, I did kinda wale on him didn't I." I said making myself giggle a little.

"Come on Cassie, you better get ready. We're going shopping and Klaus and Elijah are going to be looking for Katherine." She said to me, I shot upstairs grabbing another shower and changing my clothes. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a peach top, and white cardigan. I brushed my hair and styled it quickly, I grabbed my bag and as I opened the door and there was Elijah.

"Hello there, Elijah." I said to him.

He smiled, "Cassie I was wondering if you could accompany me when you return with Caroline?" he asked me.

"Ya sure, I probably shouldn't keep Caroline waiting though. I'll see you later Elijah." I said to him smiling, I walked out of my bedroom shutting my door. I walked past him, my hand brushed against his. I looked at him and he locked eye with me and I smiled as I walked off.

"You ready to go?" Caroline asked me. I nodded; we both exited the house and headed off into town and a shopping trip.

**Elijah's POV (Strobe - John Murphy)**

"Hello there, Elijah." she said to me with a shy smile.

I smiled at her, "Cassie I was wondering if you could accompany me when you return with Caroline?" I asked her.

"Ya sure, I probably shouldn't keep Caroline waiting though. I'll see you later Elijah." She said to me smiling at me, she walked out of my bedroom shutting my door. She walked past me, her hand brushed against mine. She looked at me and I locked eye with her and she smiled at me as she walked off.

"You ready to go?" Caroline asked me. She nodded; and they both exited the house and headed off into town and a shopping trip.

"Brother!" Klaus shouted up the stairs.

"What is it Klaus?" I asked him.

He walked up the stairs, "Kol and Rebekah will be here next week, and my witch has had no look on locating Katerina yet." He said to me, I nodded.

"I didn't expect Kol and Rebekah to be visiting here." I said to him a bit confused.

He shrugged, "Guess Bekah missed her big brother's. Kol has some information about a vampire working with Katerina called Alexander." He said to him, I sighed.

"She's working with someone, does she have a witch?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes she called Anna. That's all I know, where is she?" he asked me.

"Caroline took her shopping, with your credit card I presume." I said to him. He rolled his eyes and walked off down stairs. I walked into the library and waited for Cassie's return.

**Caroline POV (We the Kings – Just Keep Breathing)**

I got to know Cassie a lot better when shopping with her, we have a lot of things in common, and we like the same music and food. We walked around the corner when we bumped into Elena and Damon. Cassie froze in fear she thought it was Katherine.

"Cassie, it's ok. This is Damon & Elena Katherine's doppelgänger." I told her to calm her nerves

She nodded, "Sorry, you look so much like Katherine." She said to Elena.

"Ya, I know." Elena looked Cassie up and down.

I noticed something was wrong with her, her tone didn't sound right. "Elena, there is something different with you what is it?" I asked her.

"I've turned it all off Caroline I was getting sick of all the emotions." Elena spat at me.

I looked at her then Damon, "Did you do this?" I asked him.

"And so what if I did Vampire Barbie. You're shacking up with Klaus, and Elena couldn't take it being betrayed by her best friend." Damon spat at her.

Cassie looked at Damon, "So you know Katherine, little one. What did she do?" he asked Cassie.

"That is none of your business, Damon." She said to him.

He looked at her for a while, "You're a hybrid." He said to her.

She nodded, "So…what's to stop me from killing you right now and saving Katherine the trouble?" he asked her.

"The fact that a hybrid bite can kill you, plus the fact we're in the open and it's too crowded." She said too him. He looked at her then me.

"Ya I'm bored, can we go Damon. I can think of a lot of better things to do than talk to Caroline and her new pet." She said to him, Cassie and I looked at each other. They walked past Cassie and myself and I couldn't understand why she would turn her emotions off she was being to act like Katherine.

"Are you ok Caroline?" Cassie asked me.

I nodded, "Ya lets go home." I said to her. We arrived home and Elijah followed Cassie up the stairs. Klaus walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I looked down at the ground after setting the bags down. "I saw Damon and Elena, she's turned her emotions off, and Damon blames me for it, because I followed my heart." I said to him, he cupped my cheeks making me meet his gaze.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Caroline, Damon's an ass he has always been one." He said to me pulling me into a hug.

"I think Elijah likes Cassie." I said blubbering into his shirt.

He chuckled, "I think so to love." He said before kissing the top of my head.

**Katherine's POV (Red - Breath into Me)**

"Anna, is she still here?" I asked my witch.

She nodded, "Good news she is but the bad news is that she is a hybrid now." She told me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Damn it, I'm gonna rip her heart out." I said in rage.

"But if she bites you Klaus won't heal you he will let you die." Anna told me.

I sighed, "Well can you find out what she is doing right now?" I asked her trying to keep my angry under control.

"I can't Katherine. Klaus has a more powerful witch he is protecting her. I'm sorry Katherine." Anna told me looking down at the ground. I grabbed her throat and backed her into the wall.

"FIND A WAY TO BREAK IT ANNA!" I screamed at her, my face changed in rages. I let go of her throat and my face returned to normal.

"Now go away." I said to her, she rushed off with her spell book in hand. Alexander came in to the room I smiled.

"Any news about Cassie's Family?" I asked him, he shook his head at me.

I felt the rage suffers again, "When I say find information out about Cassie's family members I say DO IT!" I screamed at him.

He said to me sounding scared, "She has no family members, her parents are dead and she lived in an orphanage until 17 when she left."

"I already know that Alex, so she has no aunts, uncles, cousins?" I asked him. He shook his head saying no.

"Fine, go leave me in peace." I told him, I hope she wasn't getting close to Elijah. Elijah did have a thing for brunettes after all. I can't allow for anything to happen between Cassie and Elijah. I need to find another witch that is powerful enough to take down Klaus's witch.


	4. Chapter 3

**I will not surrender **

**A/N – Half way through this chapter we skip ahead a week, just so I can bring Kol and Rebekah into the story. **

**Chapter 3 – New Friends**

**Cassie's POV (Paramore – Now)**

I walked back into the house with Caroline and Elijah and Klaus were waiting for us both. I walked upstairs and Elijah followed me.

"Cassie, I would like to show you something." he told me.

I put the bags next to dress and put my bag on the bed walking out of my room, "Ok." I said walking up to him I was standing in front of him waiting for him to lead the way.

"Follow me." he said to me, I smiled at him, and I shut my door and followed him. He led me to set of double doors. He opened the doors to a library I was in awe the place was huge.

"This place is amazing Elijah, there are so many books." I was in awe of everything in sight I could live in here and forget about everything.

He chuckle, "Most of them first editions." He said to me seductively. I didn't realize how close he was to me. He was pressed to my back, breathing down my neck. I felt my own heart pick up the pace.

"Thank you for showing this Elijah." I whispered to him.

He gently turned me around to face him, "Anytime Cassie." He said to me sweetly.

"Well it's been a long day I should get some rest. Goodnight Elijah." I said to him shyly looking at him, I kissed his cheek and floor walking past him.

"Goodnight Cassie." He said to me before I left.

**Elijah's POV (****Santigold - Disparate Youth)**

"Well it's been a long day I should get some rest. Goodnight Elijah." She said to me shyly looking at me. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she was blushing slightly, she kissed my cheek and floor walking past me.

"Goodnight Cassie." I said to her before she left. I watched her leave, towards her room.

I pulled to my phone, "Hello Brother." I said to Kol over the phone.

"Hello Elijah, did Niklaus inform you about me joining you guys next week?" he asked me.

"Yes Kol, he did. I take it you're going to help me and Klaus in the search for Katherine?" he asked my brother.

He chuckled, "Yes brother I am, so how is this little wolf Klaus told me about?" he asked me.

I told him, "Her name is Cassie, she is a fighter."

"I have to go I have a lady waiting for me. Bye brother." I said to him.

"Goodbye Kol." He said to him and hung up. I walked to my room, I got changed for bed.

About 3 hours later I heard a screams coming from Cassie's room. I got up and checked on her.

"Cassie?" I gently shook her she was definitely having a nightmare.

She rubbed her eyes, "Elijah?" her voice sounded raspy from screaming.

"It's ok Cassie you were having a bad-dream." I said to her, I moved a strained of her hair out of her face.

She sat up and looked at me, "Are you ok Cassie?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Ya…just can you stay for a while?" she asked me. I nodded I laid down next to her. She rested her head on my chest, she soon feel asleep. I was cursing Katherine for what she was doing to her. I didn't want to move, I ended up falling asleep holding her, protecting her from Katherine.

**1 Week later******

**Cassie's POV (Ladyhawk – Girl like Me) **

I walked into the kitchen opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. I shut the fridge door as I turned around I jumped as someone directly in front of me.

"I'm Kol." He said to me, he looked like a younger version of Elijah minus the suit.

I looked him up and down, "I'm uncomfortable." I stated to him.

He smirked at me, "So you're the little wolf that Katerina is going after?" He asked me.

"Yep she is." I said moving away from him. I walked outside I sat down on the grass, a couple of minutes I laid down on the grass and close my eyes.

I just wished that I never Katherine. I could hear someone approaching me. I opened my eyes and Elijah sat down next to me. I sat up and sighed.

"Are you well Cassie?" He asked me. I turned and gazed at him.

I gave him a shaky nod, "Ya, just thinking a lot." I quietly said to him. He wasn't in a suit.

"Where's the suit?" I asked him, trying to change the subject before he asked me what I was thinking about.

He gazed at me, "I felt a change was needed so I decided that jeans and simple shirt. I take it you don't like it?" He asked me giving me a smug grin.

"No I do it suits you." I said blushing slightly.

He chuckled, "I heard that you meet my brother Kol either?" he asked me, I nodded yes to him.

"He kinda looks like you." I said to him blushing slightly.

He chuckled, "I kinda see that." He said to him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on, I want you to meet my sister." He said standing up, he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the ground.

"Ok." I sighed.

He pulled me in close, "Cassie, you can talk to me you know, if the nightmare I still bothering you." He said softly to me, I nodded looking down at the ground.

"Later, I'll tell you later." I said to him, still refusing to meet his gaze.

He pulled me inside, "Time to meet my sister, she is dying to meet you by the way." I chuckled and shook my head at him. Of to meet his sister, according to Caroline she is like a revengeful angel with blonde hair and a sharp tongue.

Kol was still in the kitchen drinking his blood bag, "Of to see my sister little one? He asked smugly with a sly grin on his face.

"Ya I am, hopeful she doesn't make me fell so uncomfortable like you do." I spat back at him. Elijah smirked at my comment towards Kol, while Kol's face dropped.

"Elijah, so this is Cassie. Much prettier than those Pertrova's I see. Hi I'm Rebekah." She introduced herself to me with a big smile.

I smiled back, "Hi Rebekah is so nice to finally meet you." I said kindly to her.

"I heard what you sad to Kol, the quicker you lend to bit back he will back off." she said with a grin. I watched Kol storm off out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Elijah and Rebekah. They nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll find a mirror to support his ego." Rebekah said to me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like you Cassie, come on let's find Caroline and tell me everything there is to know about you." She said dragging me out of the kitchen and away from Elijah. I turned and saw his face he looked happy that I was bonding with his family but hurt I wasn't with him. I guess I'll never know I might go insane before Katherine leaves me alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**I will not surrender******

**A/N - Anna leaves Katherine and bargains a deal with the originals. Cassie and Kol bond and she introduces Kol & Rebekah to Resident Evil which turns into a movie night with the Originals and Caroline. Elijah asks his sister Rebekah for some advice.******

**Chapter 4 – Movie Night******

**Cassie's POV (Fall out Boy - This ain't a scene it's an arms race) ******

I walked into the library, "Elijah can I speak to you privately?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Is this about the nightmare last week?" He asked me, I nodded and let out a chocked sob. He pulled me into a hug in the library.

I clung to him, "You killed me." I sobbed out.

"I would never do that Cassie. It's Katherine getting in your head you can't let her win. Promise me you'll fight." He said to me pulling me tight to him.

I nodded into his chest. "I promise Elijah." I said to him. I pulled back and he wiped the tears and placed a strained of my hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead, I breathed in his scent.

"You ok now sweet Cassie?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Ya I'm fine now sorry about ruining your shirt." I said to him with a little giggle.

"It's ok sweet Cassie. You can cry all over my shirts whenever you want." He said to I blushed I heard him chuckle. "I believe you are having movie night with Kol & Rebekah?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes Klaus and Care are joining too you are more than welcome to join to Elijah." I said to him. He smiled at me.

He nodded, "I think I will Cassie." He said to me. I took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles. I blushed again. _**Oh my god this man.**_

"I better go and find Kol. He wants to show me some game." I said to him. He still had a hold of my hand and he gave it a gently squeeze.

"I will see you later Cassie." He said to me as I walked out of the library to find Kol and Rebekah passed me walking over to her brother.

**Elijah's POV (My Song's Now What You Did in the Dark 'Light Em Up' – Fall out Boy) **

"How are you sister?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I'm fine, but you seem concerned for Cassie's state of mind?" she asked me.

"Yes I am Rebekah she is different from the Pertrova's. She has more compassion than anyone I have ever met." I told her. _**Did I love her, I don't really know? **_

She smirked at me, "Elijah you need to make a move and quick. Plus there is a witch named Anna made contact with Klaus she wants to help, she left Katherine high and dry." She informed me, _**good for us I guess I thought to myself.**_

"I know Rebekah, so Klaus has accepted the witches plea for help?" I asked her a bit confused.

She nodded, "He compelled her, she is telly the truth, and apparently Katerina is unstable right now. She is currently looking for a more powerful witch to break Nikki's spell so she can find Cassie and kill her." she told me, I stiffened.

"Ok, thank you for keeping me up to date sister." I told her, she was smirking at me. "What know?" I asked her.

"Why not join us tonight, for the movie night?" she suggested with glee in her voice.

I nodded, "I will sis, but do you think I should make a move this quick on Cassie?" I asked her.

She nodded, "If you don't Kol might make a move on her tonight and her won't let down 'Lijah." She told me, I know about Kol's escapades with women how he attempt to court in the past.

"I think I'm gonna take your advice sister. Thank you." I said to her she smiled at me with glee.

**Kol's POV (Thrift Shop – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis)**

"Well look at this…" Cassie turned around, "You setting up for this evening Cassie?" I asked her with a smirk.

She nodded, "Yep…just some movies, drinks and snacks. Vampires can eat human food right?" she asked me.

"Yes we can Cassie." She was toying with her headphones I could hear Macklemore coming from them.

"Are you listening to Macklemore?" I asked her.

She looked surprised, "Yes, how do you know Macklemore?" she asked me.

"Internet and I like his music especially the song you're listening to _love_." I said seductively to her.

She blushed, "Seriously you like Thrift Shop?" she asked me shaking her head she obviously didn't believe me.

"Do you want me to prove it you Cassie?" I challenged her.

She nodded, "Yes I do rap a verse from the song and I mean rap." She stated to me.

"Ok only for you Cassie." I said to her. I started rapping the chorus part for her.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_

_This is fucking awesome"_

She started to giggle, I laughed along with her.

"_I wear your granddad's clothes_

_I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat _

_From the thrift shop down the road."_

"Wow I have to say I am impressed that you rapped it, very well Kol." He sat down on the couch and looked at the movies I had planned out.

"What's this one about? I asked her, she sat down next to me.

"It's a zombie movie, Resident Evil, basically there is this big evil company called Umbrella and they created this virus that is called the t-virus. The Red queen who controls the hive goes homicidal can kills everyone in the hive. A team of special ops is dispatched to stop her & I'm not saying anymore because it will ruin the movie for you." She told me.

I nodded, "Sound great to me, is there any gore in it?" I asked her.

"In places." She said to me. Elijah walked into the room; I looked up and saw the look on his face.

"Are you joining us brother for this movie marathon that Cassie and Rebekah planed out?" I asked him he nodded sitting on the other side of Cassie, she shyly smiled at him.

**Cassie's POV (Count You Out, Suckers? – Me vs. Hero) **

Elijah walked into the room; Kol's head shot up and saw the look on Elijah's face.

"Are you joining us brother for this movie marathon that Cassie and Rebekah planed out?" he asked him, Elijah nodded sitting on the other side of me, I shyly smiled at him.

I pulled my iPod out and turned my music off and Rebekah came into the room taking the DVD out of Kol's hands and popping it in. She sat on the other couch and Kol moved into the arm chair. Klaus and Caroline soon entered the room and sat on the love seat Caroline snuggled into Klaus's arms I shook my head at her.

"Seriously, you don't see the decapitation?" Kol asked me.

I shot him a look and shook my head. "Kol shut up." Rebekah said to him. Kol kept on talking he was really annoying me.

"Is he always this annoying?" I whispered to Elijah. He nodded and throw his arms over the back of the couch, Rebekah sent a smirk in are direction. _**What is she smirking at? I thought to myself and what he the hell is Elijah doing? Wait is he trying to make a move? **_

I forgot the jump scare was about to come up, I jumped into Elijah's side. He chuckled. "You ok?" he whispered to me.

"Ya I forgot about that jump scare." I whispered back, his hand was on my shoulder it was like a natural reaction, I lend into him. Rebekah and Klaus where smirking at us both I tried to focus on the movie and not blush. The first movie ended and we watched the rest, I was starting to fall asleep during the last one. I rested my head on Elijah shoulder, he smiled at me I smiled back and closed my eyes. I had no idea that the movie had finished or that Elijah didn't move. I woke up about an hour later we were still in the same precision as before.

"Are you ok sweet Cassie?" he asked me quietly, I nodded. I moved slightly and snuggled into his warmth. "You more comfortable now, sweetheart?" he asked me I nodded. _**Wait did he just call me sweetheart? He's definitely trying to make a move? Does he actually have feelings for me? I thought over in my head I was going to go crazy. **_

I woke up the next day still in Elijah's arms I smiled to myself, he looked really peaceful. For the first time in several years I didn't have a nightmare. He opened his eyes, "Morning Elijah." I said to him.

"Morning, sweet Cassie, how did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Very well, I didn't have any nightmares." I said to him with a smile.

She smiled back, "See proof that your stronger Cassie." He said to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know about that, I think it may have had something to do with you staying with me last night when I feel asleep." I told him, relaxing in his arms. _**It felt like home yet I truly never understood this connection to him it was a bit confusing? I thought to myself.**_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me brushing a stray curl out of my face.

I looked up at him. "How I don't want to move." I said to him, I heard him chuckle.

"I know the felling sweetheart, but we have to. Today's a big day we are off to meet Klaus's friend Marcel. He is the king of New Orleans." He whispered to me, I felt his hot breath on my neck. I sighed and got up.

"Off to meet the King I guess." I said to him sitting up he smiled at me and gave my knee and reassuring squeeze.

"I guess so, don't worry I'll be there too." He said to me as I stood up and left the room.

"I'll see you in a little bit 'Lijah." I said to him, he looked at me.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry Elijah I heard Rebekah call you it…" he cut me off by putting his finger to my mouth.

"I liked hearing it from you. In return I'll call you Cas. Rebekah calls you it after all." I smiled and nodded in agreement with him. I left to my room to grab a shower; I dried myself off and dressed in black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with red chucks and a dark blue demin jacket. My hair was in loose curls the red streak had finally faded away.

I walked down stairs and everyone was ready to leave, "Off to meet the King." Klaus said to us all, I shook my head. _**Off to meet the king, huh? Why isn't one of them the King? I began to wonder why? I thought to myself. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**I will not surrender**

**A/N - mini tvd rant gonna miss it great finale episode didn't see that plot twist coming. Anyway we meet Marcel pulling stuff from the originals back door plot this is a side storyline Klaus is gonna be king. Bold italic's inner-monologues and flash backs. **

**Chapter 5 - Thanks for the Memory's**

**Cassie's POV (The Glitch Mob – Monday & Seven Nation Army)**

Everyone walked down Bourbon Street, until we arrive at the bar Marcel was at, we walked into the bar. "Is that him?" I asked Elijah quietly.

He nodded, "He's a bit over-cellos isn't he." I said to him, he pulled me close to him wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Stay close to me Cassie." He told me I nodded. Kol and Rebekah were enjoying the show he was putting on. Klaus and Caroline were getting drinks. I relaxed in his embrace, I felt something stare in my stomach my feelings for him were becoming stronger and I felt it everything I was with him. I was wondering if he felt the same way.

Marcel finished his song jump off the stage and headed to the bar. "Klaus." Marcel said staring straight through him.

"Marcel." Klaus said to him, great this is either gonna end badly or good.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa?" Marcel asked him.

Klaus looked really annoyed, "Has it been that long?" Klaus asked him.

Marcel waked over to him saying, "That's the way I recall it leaving a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And how fortunate you managed to survive, my father on the other hand you I have recently incinerated to dust." Klaus told him, Marcel and his friends were shocked as well as me.

Marcel said to him, "Well if I'd know you were coming back in town if I'd a heads up..." Klaus cut him off asking him. "What…Marcel? What would you have done?"

Marcel looked at him and smiled, "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel and Klaus embrace each other, laughing. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my saviour, my sire. Let's get you a drink." He said to him taking him over to the bar.

"OK that's was new." I said to Elijah. He led me over to the bar. His hand was on the small of my back, I naturally lend into him.

I stiffened slightly as two people I thought I would never see again walked in. "Are you OK Cassie?" he asked me sweetly.

I nodded, "Hello Elijah guarding the little wolf?" Elena said to him the emotionless cow was acting exactly like Katherine.

"Elena, Damon what brings you two New Orléans?" he asked them both.

Damon was smirking at me, "Showing Elena how to be a vampire…unlike Stefan." He said to him.

"I see Katherine hasn't gotten you yet Cassie wasn't it." She said to me. I felt my emotions trying to get the best of me. "Aww trying to keep you emotion under control, lucky for me I don't have to deal with that." She added.

"That's where the difference between you & me Elena, I deal with it I don't suit if off. Emotions aren't a weakness they can be a power if you know how to control them." I said to her.

I walked outside, Elijah followed me. He saw me standing next to the wall of the bar watching the ongoing parade going by. "Hey you OK Cassie?" he asked me I nodded letting out a sigh.

"You're lying by the way." He said smugly nudging me slightly I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

"OK now can we get a smile now?" he asked me, I smiled lightly at him. He pulled me into a hug. I froze for a moment before I relaxed into his embrace. My arms locked around his neck, I felt his hands move from my back to my waist gripping it. I pulled back slightly his forehead was resting against mine. Are lips where a hairs breath away from each other's, are eyes locked.

"There you two are, well look at this." Caroline said to use both I pulled out of his embrace all together.

Caroline and Rebekah were smirking at me, "Brother we need to steal Cassie for a moment." Rebekah said and dragged me back inside to the women room with Caroline and Elijah walked back other to Kol and Klaus.

**Caroline's POV (Cuckoo – Adam Lambert)**

_**I was nervous about meeting Marcel, considering Klaus said he is exactly like he used to be, egotistical, self-centred, arrogant and heartless. I could see that Cassie was nervous to I gave reassuring smile she smiled back at me. I heard Elijah say to her to stay close to him. I was wondering what was going on with them two when they were together it looked like they were having eye sex every second. I stayed with Rebekah and Kol when Klaus was taken away by Marcel for a chat. Elena walked in to the bar with the vampire gigolo Damon. I heard Cassie tell Elena straight that emotions aren't a weakness; I saw the smile on Elijah's face she told Elena off basically. **_

"Oh goody that doppelgänger wench is here." Rebekah said to me.

"Don't forget the Damon the vampire gigolo." I said to Bekah and Kol.

Both of them chuckled, "Here we go." I said as Elena and Damon walked over to us.

"Hey Caroline, so you friends with them two, the blonde bitch how killed me and the psycho brother who attacked Damon and Matt?" she asked me.

"You know Elena, for someone how has their emotions off, there was a lot of emotion in that question." I said to her and walked outside, Rebekah followed me and Kol was talking to Klaus who was back at the bar.

I saw Elijah and Cassie hugging. I was in shocked, Rebekah was smirking at them both, their lips where a hairs breath away from each other's, are eyes locked.

I piped up, "There you two are, well look at this." Both of them pulled out of the embrace all together.

Rebekah and I were smirking at them both, "Brother we need to steal Cassie for a moment." Rebekah said and dragged Cassie back inside to the women's room with I followed them in and Elijah walked back other to Kol and Klaus.

"OK what's going on with you two?" I asked her smiling.

She blushed, "I starting to have feelings for him, look I know he's your brother Bekah but I really like him." She said to us both.

"Hey it's OK, lets be honest before the movie he asked me if he should make a move on you. I told him to cause if he didn't Kol wouldn't be far off." Bekah told her. I was in shocked a bit. We're interrupted by Elena walking in.

"Aww little wolf got feelings for Elijah too bad he is always doomed to fall for a Petrova." She said to her to of hatred.

Cassie had enough, she grabbed Elena by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. "Cassie don't bother she's not even worth it." I told her she let go of Elena and we all walked out and back to the bar.

**Elijah's POV (Sail – Awolnation) **

I saw Cassie, Caroline and my sister walking back over to us at the bar. Cassie looked really annoyed. "Get me out of here before I kill Elena." She said to me. I nodded, taking her hand and we walked out of the bar.

She looked like she was gonna break, "Hey come here…" I pulled her into my arms, "What did Elena say to tick you off?" I asked her.

She sobbed into my shirt again; "She said…" she got cut off by Damon.

"You went after Elena." He said to her she turned around, "You little…"

I cut him off, "I would think twice before those words leave you mouth Damon. Elena isn't as innocent as you make her out to be. She has hurt my family more times that I can care to count. She shut her emotions off because Caroline bought out back the Klaus I grew up with. Cassie maybe a hybrid but she is friends with my family and Caroline and she is mine I will protect her to the end. So if you and Elena want to kill her you're gonna have to come though me. And you'll be looking for those white oak stakes forever." I told him he turned around and left.

"Cassie, look what I said to…" I got cut off by her.

She smiled, "It's ok Elijah, Rebekah told me about a little chat that you two had." She said to me, I remembered what I said to Rebekah that night.

_**"…you seem concerned for Cassie's state of mind?" she asked me.**_

_**"Yes I am Rebekah she is different from the Pertrova's. She has more compassion than anyone I have ever met." I told her.**_**_Did I love her, I don't really know?_**

**"****Elijah since becoming friends with you I have started developing feelings for you, you helped me be strong, and help me speak about the nightmares that I've never told anyone." She said to me. I thought back to what Bekah said to me yesterday. **

_**I nodded, "I will sis, but do you think I should make a move this quick on Cassie?" I asked her.**_

_**She nodded, "If you don't Kol might make a move on her tonight and her won't let down 'Lijah." She told me, I know about Kol's escapades with women how he attempt to court in the past.**_

_**It's now or never, I thought to myself.**_I step forward and kissed her, she froze for a moment before she reacted. I deepened the kiss; she wrapped her arms around neck pulling me closer. I began licking her bottom lip begging access to her mouth she willing opened her mouth and are tongues battled. We battled for dominations which I won, soon after we pulled away rapidly breathing.

"Wow…that was…" she was lost for words which made me laugh.

I rested my forehead against hers, "Amazing it was amazing." I said to her, she kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly.

"I am you know." She said to me.

I was a little confused, "What my lovely?" I asked her.

"Yours." She said to me, I smiled and kissed her again.

"Come on I'm sure you want to tell my sister and Caroline." I said to her.

She smiled, "Yes I do." she said sweetly to me. I moved her hair away from her neck and nipped at it lightly.

"Ok later, 'Lijah." She said to me.

She gently pushed me back I nodded, "Ok Miss Cassie, just out of curiosity what was your last name?" I asked her.

"Stark." She told me.

I looked at her, "It's not that bad." I said to her, she shrugged.

"Too many memories with that name that is my old life, I like my new life a lot better." She said to me wrapping her arms around my neck again before kissing me sweetly.

"Ok how about we go back in to the other?" I asked her, she nodded I took her hand linking are fingers together and walking her back into the bar.

She pulled me back a second, "So were together now?" she asked me acting innocent and shy.

"Yes love." I whispered to her. She smiled happily at me, I chuckled this women was going to be the death of me.

"Good." She said to me.

Kol started whistling. "Go get her brother." He said to me. Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline were grinning like it was Christmas Day.

"You knew they were watching?" I asked her she smirked innocently and shock her head. I laughed, "Come here you." I said pulling her to me and kissing her.

"Damn Elijah's got moves." Marcel said to everyone, who nodded.

**Katherine's POV (Crash – Decyfer Down)**

_**I was in shocked to see that Elena and Damon wanted to help, but I kinda guest they would want free of Klaus the more the merrier I thought. **_

"Are you an idiot Damon, Elijah might click on that you two are helping it will only got you both killed." I spat at them.

"Katherine, Anne is gone. She is helping Klaus." Alex informed me.

I sighed, "Thank you Alex." I said to him.

"Look that bitch Cassie is a little werewolf slut was all of Elijah the idiot." Elena said to me, I looked at her then it clicked she shut it off. _**'Wait she was together with my Elijah. Now I am gonna kill her.' I thought.**_

"Oh now I get it, you shut it off because of Caroline picking Klaus." I said to her smirking at her. "I have a witch how can breaks Klaus sire link you all of us so we can kill him, so you in?" I asked them.

"Yes!" they both said in sink. I smirked. _**'This will work.' I thought.**_

_**A-N - reviews comments and creative insight or questions in the private message please **_


End file.
